Goodbye isn't forever
by x-EmilyTennant-x
Summary: rose finds someone she never expected to see again. post doomsday oneshot 10rose


The Doctor was walking down the street, shivering as the cold wind ruffled his brown hair. He pulled his long brown coat tighter around his body and looked up at the stars. He knew every star, every constellation by name. But all he could see now was Rose's eyes sparkling back at him.

He had thought it was difficult after the time war, dealing with the grief he felt from losing his home planet, friends and family. But the pain he felt from losing Rose was worse; she was living her life, day after day, and he had no way of ever reaching her.

The Doctor often wondered how she was doing, whether she was happy, wondering if she now regretted ever meeting him. But he would never know, because she was stuck on a parallel earth. So close to him, and yet so far from him.

The Doctor stopped outside a large building and looked up to see that it was a pub. He didn't drink very often but know felt like the time for something, anything, to numb the pain in his heart. He walked through the door and settled himself at the bar, a fair distance from the other people. After a few shots of vodka, the Doctor began to feel rather light-headed and glanced behind him. There was a little stage in the corner and a few drunks were staggering around, attempting some karaoke. The Doctor walked up to the stage and grabbed the microphone.

It had been another typical day in the life of Rose Tyler. She got up, showered, went to work at Torchwood, nothing interesting happened, she walked home and went to bed dreaming of a handsome man in another universe. But tonight however, Rose paused outside a local pub. She wasn't usually one for going to pubs, certainly not on her own, but she felt as though she could do with a drink tonight.

After a few drinks Rose decided she needed to use the bathroom. She slowly wandered towards a door at the back of the pub that had a sign on it, fairly sure that it said 'Toilets.' She pushed through the doorway and found herself in a dimly lit room with another door in front of her, exactly the same as the one she just went through. Rose shrugged and pushed open that door, to find herself standing back in the pub.

"What an earth?" she muttered to herself. "I must've had one drink too many." She looked around her and realised that something was different. The walls were a different colour and she didn't recognise any of the people sitting at the bar where she had been only moments before. Then a familiar voice came through a microphone and Rose looked towards the stage in the corner.

"This performance is dedicated to Rose Tyler," the Doctor said, slurring his words slightly. Rose felt her heart skip a beat; the Doctor was standing only a few feet in front of her! She must have accidentally walked through a hole in the breach and was back on the Earth with the Doctor. The Earth she belonged in. Her knees felt weak so she leaned against the wall and gazed at the Doctor in wonder as he began to sing.

"_Did I disappoint you? Or let you down? Should I be feeling guilty, and let the judges frown?"_

Rose shivered, but she wasn't cold. This song was perfect, so perfect.

"_Cause I saw the end, before we'd begun, yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won. So I took what's mine by eternal right, I took your soul out into the night..."_

A tear slowly trickled down Rose's face and she continued watching the Doctor intently.

"_It may be over but it won't stop there, I am here for you if you'd only care."_

Rose quietly began to sing along with the Doctor from where she stood.

"_You touched my heart, you touched my soul, you changed my life and all my goals, and love is blind and that I knew when my heart was blinded by you..."_

Rose felt like it was only her and the Doctor in the pub, even though he didn't realise she was there.

"_I've kissed your lips and held your head, shared your dreams and shared your bed, I know you well, I know your smell, I've been addicted to you..."_

Tears were flowing down Rose's face as they began to sing the chorus and she felt sobs racking through her body.

"_Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend, you have been the one, you have been the one for me, goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend, you have been the one, you have been the one for me..."_

"No," Rose whispered to herself. "It's not goodbye, and it never will be." The Doctor still hadn't noticed her and he started singing the next verse of the song.

"_I am a dreamer, and when I wake, you can't break my spirit, it's my dreams you take. And as you move on, remember me. Remember us and all we used to be..."_

"And still are," murmured Rose softly.

"_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile, I've watched you sleeping for a while, I'd be the father of your child, I'd spend a lifetime with you..."_

Rose took a deep breath and stepped forward. It was as though a spotlight was shining over her and the Doctor froze. He stared down at her, mouth open in shock, and Rose smiled uncertainly. The Doctor grinned back and stepped off the stage holding the microphone in his hand, any signs of drunkenness now gone. He walked right up to Rose and stopped in front of her, so close he could almost hear her breathing, and continued singing whilst looking deeply into her eyes.

"_I know your fears and you know mine, we've had our doubts but now we're fine and I love you, I swear that's true, I cannot live without you..." _

Then he sat the microphone down on a table and put his arms around Rose, softly stroking her blonde hair.

"Rose Tyler, I love you," he whispered before pulling her close and pressing his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her hand gently playing with his tousled brown hair.

"I love you too, Doctor," she said when they finally broke apart. "And this time, I'm coming with you and I'm staying. Forever."


End file.
